A Whole New World
by Fe Yries
Summary: The reigning Queen of Hogwarts is popular Head Girl Lily Evans. Her rival? None other than the handsome Head Boy James Potter. When the two clash on the Valentine's Day ball, a night to remember unfolds. Based on Disney's Aladdin "A Whole New World".


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Decided to try something new! It's complete, just so you know. Basic info on the plot: James and Lily don't exactly see eye to eye. No, James is not infatuated with her. Yes, I know it's a sudden change from the supposed hate to friendship, but they were supposed to be civil to each other (Dumbledore's orders) for the ball. Enjoy.  
**

**A Whole New World**

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

***

It was Valentine's Day again, and the Gryffindor beauty Lily Evans was bored. It had taken a while for her to get used to her new Head Girl duties, but it was worth it in the end. Her friends swarmed her as she entered the Great Hall, with a train of followers behind.

"Hey, Lily, what do you think about that new Gucci bag?" one of the twittered.

Another flicked their hair and asked Lily about their new outfit.

Lily smiled her perfect smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. Her two closest friends, Alice and Arabella, linked arms with her.

"What say you we ditch those bimbos?" whispered Arabella Black, annoyed.

Lily nodded fervently back, her emerald eyes shining with mischief. Her smile was real this time, and she only used her real smile with her real friends.

"Better do it soon, Potter's here," added Alice Prewitt, her other friend.

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, that git better not show his big head," Her friends laughed over her enmity towards the handsome Head Boy.

"Lily," giggled Alice, "When will you realize he's not that big of a git?!"

"When he stops thinking of me as an airhead and actually starts respecting me. And when he stops pranking me," Lily added as an afterthought, screwing her nose as she pretended to think.

The girls giggled as they settled down at their usual seats in the Gryffindor table. Lily sat in the middle as Arabella and Alice flanked her sides. The sixth and seventh year Gryffindor girls all crowded around them, twittering. The three girls rolled their eyes in unison and smiled their plastic smile.

As the breakfast appeared and everyone dug in, Lily and her friends piled food on their plates. They were all ravenous, Lily especially so because of her preparations towards the Valentine's Day ball.

"Doesn't that have, like, lot's of, like, carbs?" asked a nearby brunette suspiciously.

Lily mentally rolled her eyes, but on the outside all she did was smile.

"It doesn't matter, Lily doesn't need to, like, diet. She's so, like, skinny anyways!" interrupted a blond. All the girls looked longingly at Lily's plate before returning to their own salads with a tiny piece of bread.

"Don't they have a life? Starving themselves won't help them on their way to 'stick thinness'," muttered Lily sarcastically. Her two best friends giggled silently. Arabella's hazel eyes danced with mirth as she replied, "Good one, Lily. But it get's kind of tiring _every day_,"

"It's not our fault the bimbos started hero worshipping us. They practically shunned us two years ago!" chirped Alice softly.

The three friends giggled and dug in.

The owl post came then, and hundreds of all poured towards the House Tables. More than a few of them were carrying pink envelopes. As owls alighted, squealing girls gossiped as they opened their valentines.

Lily had received no less than ten.

As owls kept dive bombing the Gryffindor's breakfast to deliver valentines to Lily, Arabella and Alice, the three girls felt like banging their heads into their plate.

"You would've thought _last year_ was bad enough!" grumbled Arabella.

Lily gathered her valentines and put them inside her robe. Arabella and Alice did the same.

"Aren't you going to, like, read them?" asked a girl excitedly. Her friends erupted in giggles.

"No, we're going to, like, read them later, you know, in like, our dorms?" replied Arabella sarcastically, flipping her hair.

The girls cooed, oblivious to Arabella's sarcasm.

"God, they just don't get it, do they?" Arabella mumbled. Lily smirked at her friends before she said, "Well, shall we?"

The three girls walked out of the Great Hall in the middle of breakfast and strode up to their dorms, where they promptly incinerated every single one of their valentines without bothering to read them.

***

That afternoon, as Lily stumbled to her Head Dorm after a tiring day of schoolwork, she collapsed onto her bed.

She jumped up immediately though, when she noticed what was on her pillow.

Another bloody valentine.

This one was different though. All of the other valentines she had received had come with a lily.

This one had a rose with thorns on top.

Lily smiled gently. Roses had always been her favourite flower. She never did like Lilies because they were the flowers of funerals. They were flowers that had been laid on top of her mother's casket.

Careful not to prick her fingers, she lifted the delicate blood red flower and smelled it. It was freshly picked and wonderful.

Setting the flower aside in a glass vase and casting a permanent charm on it so that it would not wilt, she picked up her wand and was about to cast the Incendio when...

She stopped, dropped her wand, and picked up the valentine.

It just didn't seem right to keep the rose and burn the message.

The envelope wasn't pink. It wasn't even a red colour. Instead, it was emerald green, the colour of her eyes.

The sheet of thin paper inside was made of compressed rose petals. Their scent floated around the room as Lily smiled gently at it.

Carefully easing the paper thin valentine out, she read the one single sentence on it.

_When did you last let your heart decide?_

It was written in simple yet elegant cursive with golden ink. The penmanship was astounding, and yet it looked as if it had been handwritten.

Who had sent it? She groaned as another thought entered her mind. The Valentine Ball.

***

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

***

Lily shivered as she put the final touches to her make-up.

_There, it's done,_ she thought, smiling.

Her hair was beautifully curled but loose in waves of fire down her back. Her dress was simple yet elegant. It was a classic sleeveless emerald green dress that narrowed at her waist but flared out perfectly at her hips. She also had matching white gloves with a forest green trim on her hands. The fabric was silky, and it matched her eyes perfectly.

_And that Valentine,_ she thought.

Her make-up looked nonexistent, because all she had really used was a bit of lip gloss and cover up. There was also a faint trace of eye liner. That was it.

Lily wore no jewellery except for a simple necklace. It was a fine golden chain that ended in an exquisite heart shaped ruby surrounded by tiny sparkling diamonds.

As she slipped into her soft green dancing flats (her dress touched the flour with a slight train, so no one would be able to see her shoes) Lily smiled softly before making her way down the stairs.

A sudden thought destroyed her happy mood. She was going to have to be James Potter's date as the Head Girl. _Bloody hell_. Lily winced.

Opening her door a crack, she saw James sitting in one of the armchairs facing the fire. He was in an almost meditative mood.

Lily couldn't deny it. James really was handsome.

_And also a git that disliked you._

He had on a black tuxedo that fit him perfectly. The Potters, after all, were one of those old, fabulously rich families. One of the richest in England, actually. James looked quite sharp, though. His messy fly-away raven locks looked so...

_Silky. Almost as if it was tempting her to touch it._

Lily shook her head abruptly, her beautiful auburn locks flying before settling down. She patted her hair nervously before descending softly down the stairs.

James seemed to realize someone was behind him and stood up. He turned, sneer in place, as Lily's emerald eyes flashed coldly at him. Her head was held high as she surveyed him.

James' sneer dropped as suddenly as his jaw did. His hazel eyes were wide as he looked at Lily.

Lily smiled uncomfortably.

He suddenly seemed to remember his manners before bowing to her and offering her his arm.

"Never knew you had it in you to be a gentleman, Potter,"

"Yes, well, I was well trained," he said wryly. His deep voice made her shudder.

"Shall we, then? We will be arriving fashionably late," he inquired.

Lily nodded and placed a gloved hand on his arm. They moved throughout the castle conversing politely. Not one foul word or insult was exchanged between the two, which caused portraits to stare in wonder.

"Lily Evans and James Potter walking hand in hand without a fight?!" they all murmured. Their neighbours hushed them as there was a sudden stampede to follow the couple.

As Lily and James approached the Great Hall, the red head clung uncomfortably to James.

"Don't worry, L-Evans. You look more than fine. Besides, you're going in with me," James said reassuringly.

"Someone's got an ego," muttered Lily.

James smirked at that, then striding forward with Lily beside him he pushed open the doors.

The entire Great Hall suddenly quieted down as everyone turned their gazes towards the picturesque couple making their way down the golden stairs.

"Ah, our Head Boy and Girl. Let's all give a hand to James Potter and Lily Evans for co-ordinating this wonderful event," said Dumbledore amidst the hushed whispering. The couple stood halfway up the stairs, smiling at the crowd as the students cheered.

"As tradition requires, would you mind opening up the first dance with your lovely partner, Duke Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

James smiled – well, more of a grimace – and snuck a look at Lily.

"You're a Duke?!" whispered Lily in shock.

"I'm actually a commoner. My father's the aristocrat. I'm the Heir Apparent though, so I take the title Lord or Marquis. Usually, the Duke Potter opens the dance first with his date. Since my father isn't here, I step in for him. Would you mind?"

"N-not at all," responded Lily, her gaze wide.

James smiled.

"Trust me," he said.

"Since you haven't insulted or pranked me in the last hour, Potter, I guess I will," replied Lily with a faint smile.

They descended down to the dance floor as the orchestra struck a classical waltz. As James spun and twirled her around, Lily felt herself finally being able to enjoy being just Lily.

"I feel like I'm flying," laughed Lily delightedly. It wasn't one of those high pitched giggles she usually had to fake. It was her real laugh, coming from her belly and erupting from her throat.

"You aren't that bad either," James said grudgingly.

"Potter, play nice," smirked Lily, whacking his arm slightly. One of James' eyebrows came up before he spoke.

"I've always loved dancing, but a partner is always important. You're one of the best I've ever had, actually. Do you dance?"

"I'm a ballerina. I've performed as a dancer before, actually, but I – I've got to go," said Lily abruptly, tearing herself away from James' arms.

"Evans? _Evans!_" grumbling, James walked across the dance floor and then broke into a spring once out of sight.

***

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

***

Sobbing, Lily hurled throughout the corridors.

_Stupid Potter._

It wasn't really Potter's fault though. He didn't mean to make her think of her...

_Her dead mother._

Lily's feet carried her throughout Hogwarts until she ended up in the Astronomy Tower. She collapsed in an emerald heap as her gown flared around her. The red headed beauty sobbed, her bare shoulder wracked with grief.

_Lily._

It broke James Potter's heart to see the usually so fiery tempered yet cheerful girl in front of him in a heap, crying.

"Lily, don't cry," he whispered, pleading. His arms wrapped around her as he drew her into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry," Lily's voice broke the silence.

"Don't be! I was the one who made you cry," responded James immediately.

Lily smiled gently up at him before gazing at the stars.

"It's not your fault. I guess I just never overcame it..." she drew in a shaky breath before continuing, determined, "My mother passed away over the summer. When she died, something inside of me just... broke. I – I couldn't dance anymore. I didn't have the heart to. Tonight was wonderful because it was the first time I had danced in over a year,"

"I feel like I'm in a dream," confessed James, not really knowing what to say.

"Why?" asked Lily curiously, tilting her tear stained face up to meet his gaze.

James brushed her crimson locks from her face and smiled.

"I wouldn't have believed it if, a month ago, you told me I would one day be holding you in my arms, listening to you cry. I would have laughed if someone told me there would come a day when we would actually dance together, or have a civil conversation without it breaking out into a fight,"

Lily smirked.

"Well, then you better believe it,"

***

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

***

"I was such an idiot, though," muttered James, "I must have put you through hell,"

"In all fairness, I retaliated too and picked fights with you just as much as you did me," insisted Lily.

"You and your temper. I can still feel that slap on my cheek when I hexed Snape in fifth year," James rubbed his cheek fondly.

"Truce?"

James looked at the Lily, shocked, then at her hand. One gloved hand was extended in front of him.

He hesitantly placed his hand in hers and shook it.

They smiled at each other.

***

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

***

Then James did something incredibly stupid and reckless. After an hour of just gazing at the stars with Lily by his side, talking about anything and everything, he waved his wand. Soft classical music blared into the night sky.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing.

"Yes, you may," said Lily, smiling. She rose to her feet and they began swaying to the beat. They didn't really move around much, just rotated in slow circles enjoying the peace of the night.

"Did I mention how beautiful you looked today?" asked James out of the blue.

"What? No, but thank you,"

***

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

***

So the weeks went past and soon Hogwarts was abuzz with the latest news.

"Did you know? Lily Evans and James Potter are friends!"

"Really?! Oh my gosh, that's so, like, sweet!"

Giggle.

Once Arabella managed to accept her cousin Sirius' 'idiocy', Lily and her friends began joining the Marauders. Pranking had lessened considerably, too.

"Once a month, and no more than that," said Lily sternly.

She was suddenly faced with four puppy eyes.

Peter's watery blue eyes looked so childish. Remus's tawny coloured ones looked a cross between surprise, outrage, and pleading. Sirius' soft grey ones were huge and threatened to burst into tears. The seventeen year old's face looked as if someone had insulted his favourite puppy and then ran over it with their car.

James. Lily's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the hazel orbs in front of her. They melted her insides with just a single glance and sent butterflies to her stomach.

She really couldn't believe how well she and James got along together. At first, they had to work hard to ignore their natural tendencies to... well... snap at each other. A few weeks after the truce, it became second nature for them to smile at each other and do everything together. Surprisingly, Lily had managed to unearth a very intelligent brain in James when it wasn't occupied with Quidditch. The emerald eyed beauty usually debated politics with the young Lord who had brought up in that brutal world.

James' chocolate brown eyes were still looking at her pleadingly.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Once a week,"

The four men cheered and James, in his jubilation, swept her off her feet and kissed her.

You could have heard a pin drop.

Lily's emerald eyes had fluttered closed when she felt the sweetest thing against her lips. When James broke away after a few seconds, her heart broke from the loss.

James' panicked face swam in her vision.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over m-"

Before Lily leaned upwards and almost lazily pushed James' head down to meet her own.

A few wolf whistles could be heard (from Sirius, mainly) as Lily pulled back from her passionate kiss. Both of them were panting and Lily was red in the face.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" asked James hopefully.

"Of course, you prat," said Lily, rolling her eyes, before snogging him again.

***

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

***

James paced nervously as he fumbled in his pocket. His fingers came into contact with a petite, velvet box. He swallowed his throat nervously.

He and Lily had been dating for a year already. Both of them had signed up for Auror training and worked together in neighbouring offices. The Daily Prophet had been quite regretful when it had to inform millions of witches all over Europe that the number one most eligible bachelor in the United Kingdom was taken.

After a year, James knew that there was no one else he would rather spend his life with than one Lily Marie Evans.

The woman in question was currently bent over a beautiful wild flower. James had brought his girlfriend to the majestic gardens at the Potter mansion with a picnic lunch for two.

"James, they're gorgeous," she whispered.

James smiled tenderly at Lily.

"Not as beautiful as you, my flower," he responded, chuckling.

Lily turned around with a smile on her face.

"Did you really mean it?"

James nodded nervously.

"I'll show you I meant it," he said before dropping down on one knee.

Lily gasped.

"Lily Marie Evans, you're the most beautiful flower to have ever graced this earth. You're the only one I have eyes for after you stole my heart. I promise you I'll fulfill your every dream. I love you with everything I have. Will you marry me?"

James opened the velvet box slowly as Lily's eyes widened.

The ring was exquisite. It was simple, but elegant. Thin threads of spun gold was interlaced with a touch of moonbeam formed the band, with a ray of solidified phoenix fire in the middle. There was a single solitary diamond in the middle of the band with a flat surface at the top but multi faceted cuts down to the tip of the diamond. The Potter Family Crest – a phoenix with spread wings clutching a sceptre – was inscribed on the diamond using phoenix fire.

"Yes!" Lily didn't even bother looking at the ring; she was too busy staring into James' eyes. It was only until James broke out into a heart stopping smile and laughed jubilantly that she finally looked down at the ring on her finger.

"James, where did you get this? It's... I-I don't even know what to say! It's gorgeous!"

"It's been passed down for generations. The wedding ring is exactly the same, except phoenix fire was injected into the diamond's centre. When needed, the owner of the ring can summon the phoenix fire out and use it to transport themselves to a loved one,"

"I really don't deserve you, James," sighed Lily.

"Never say that,"

Then James swept her into a kiss underneath the moonlit sky as a wishing star.

As they lay underneath the stars, Lily had one last question.

"James,"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the Valentine's Day Ball?"

James laughed. "Of course,"

"I received a valentine on my bed before the Ball. Do you know who sent it? I never forgot to thank them,"

James smiled. "You're lucky then. It was me. If it hadn't been..."

"You would have done nothing to hurt them," stated Lily warningly.

"Alright... alright! Hey, don't I get my thank you?"

So Lily kissed one last time. Just for the heck of it.

***

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

**If you liked it, please review! I might do a sequel... that should be interesting. I've always been obsessed with Disney songs. Anyways, I'm working on another L/J story right now.**


End file.
